Viewers of events, such as sporting events, are interested in knowing statistics and information associated with the event. When a sporting event is viewed on television, statistics, scores, and other information are presented to the viewer as an overlay on the video stream of the game. Other graphical techniques are also used to enhance the information presented to viewers, including first down yard lines in football games, or the like. It would be desirable to provide similar content, statistics and information to viewers of live events.